rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockstar North
Rockstar North Limited (formerly known as DMA Design Limited) is a British video game developer and a developer of computer and video games based and located in Edinburgh, Scotland, best known for creating the Grand Theft Auto and Lemmings franchises in its earlier guise as DMA. The company is a part of Rockstar Games which is owned by Take Two Interactive. It is the primary developer of the Grand Theft Auto series, including Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto V , which are some of the best-selling games of this console generation; in its earlier guise as DMA, it was responsible for originating the monumentally successful Lemmings franchise. More recently, it is the developer of Grand Theft Auto V. Rockstar North is Rockstar Games' most experienced production company, with a total of 33 games produced under the DMA Design or Rockstar North banner. The studio has been around since 1988. The studio is a part of Rockstar Games, owned by Take-Two Interactive. Games The studio is the primary developer of the Grand Theft Auto (series), including Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas , which are three of the best-selling games on sixth-generation consoles, in addition to the best-selling Grand Theft Auto IV in the current generation of consoles. The studio also oversaw the two games in the Manhunt series: Manhunt and Manhunt 2. The studio also helped Rockstar San Diego with their project of Red Dead Redemption. The studio is currently developing Agent and Grand Theft Auto V. Games As DMA Design *Menace *Ballistix *Blood Money *Lemmings *Oh No! More Lemmings *Walker *Hired Guns *Holiday Lemmings 1993 *The Lemmings Chronicles *Christmas Lemmings *Uniracers *Grand Theft Auto *Body Harvest *Space Stallion Silicon Valley *Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 *Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 *Tanktics *Wild Metal County *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto III (Some copies released as Rockstar North, with Rockstar Vienna) As Rockstar North *Grand Theft Auto III (Some copies released as DMA Design) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Manhunt *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (with Rockstar Leeds) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (with Rockstar Leeds) *Manhunt 2 (with Rockstar Vienna, Rockstar Leeds, Rockstar Toronto; Oversaw) *Grand Theft Auto IV (with Rockstar Toronto) *The Lost and Damned (DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV) *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (with Rockstar Leeds) *The Ballad of Gay Tony (DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV) *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City (Compilation of both DLCs for Grand Theft Auto IV) *Red Dead Redemption (with Rockstar San Diego) *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (DLC for Red Dead Redemption) *Max Payne 3 (with multiple Rockstar Studios) *Grand Theft Auto V *Agent (In development) Trivia * The Rockstar North logo appears several times in game; for example, in GTA San Andreas it can be seen on the parachute pickup, on the casing of Let's Get Ready to Bumble arcade machines and on a Hotring Racer. * One of the missions given to players in Mafiya Work or Team Mafiya Work multiplayer games in Grand Theft Auto IV references Rockstar North's efforts researching New York City for the development of the game's rendition of Liberty City. The players' client and boss, Kenny Petrovic, calls to inform that a team of researchers from a "Scottish" video game company are in Liberty City to research the city for the purpose of developing a video game. The players are tasked to pick up the developers so that they have a better understanding of criminal activities; in reality, they simply serve as muscle protecting the player, shooting at any enemies. See Also Rockstar North Official Website es:Rockstar North Category:Companies Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar North Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Studios Category:Take Two